Angels and Demons
by Darkest Desire
Summary: Lucius Malfoy, CEO for Deschutes Enterprises. Harry Potter, upstart at Aurora International. Two people destined for greatness, and each other. But at what price? SLASH of the LuciusHarry variety and a blatant AU.
1. Party of Two

Summary: Lucius Malfoy, CEO for Deschutes Enterprises. Harry Potter, upstart at Aurora International. Two people destined for greatness, and each other. But at what price? SLASH of the Lucius/Harry variety and a blatant AU.

Disclaimer: I am sad to say that I own nothing but the plotline. Most of the people, places, etc. are creations of the brilliant JK Rowling. This is a work of fanfiction that I am writing purely for my own enjoyment (and hopefully the readers' as well) and I am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: PARTY OF TWO 

"Angostura(1), fancy seeing you here," Lucius Malfoy spoke congenially, a sentiment which did not often enter the languid timber of his voice. "And what new 'acquisition' might you have gained since we last saw each other?" he continued with a slight smirk and an arch of one of his elegant, blonde eyebrows. He glanced discreetly around in the vicinity of the lovely, brunette Miss Clagg to whom he had been speaking, in search of her latest conquest, certain that she wouldn't have passed up the opportunity to sport the new eye candy she had surely picked up since the function last month.

Just when he was about to retort with something along the lines of how disappointed he was that Angostura seemed to be losing her touch before she even hit forty, he spotted a gorgeous young man making his way over with two crystal, stemmed glasses filled with a bubbly, light amber liquid that he assumed to be champagne. Of course, he couldn't be certain on the contents of the glasses, seeing as how his attention was occupied elsewhere, namely on the fine specimen carrying the unidentified alcoholic drink.

"Lucius, I would like to introduce you to my new partner in crime, Mr. Harrison Potter. Harry, this is Mr. Lucius Malfoy, CEO for Deschutes Enterprises and right hand man to the esteemed President of the company, Lord Voldemort," Angostura introduced graciously, taking the offered glass of champagne from Harry and eying Lucius with amusement when she took notice of his focus on her young associate. She just knew that they would hit it off.

Harry seemed shy and nervous, unlike his usual easy-going, talkative self, and Lucius had gone into full on seduction mode, obviously noting the fact that Harry was not one of her so called 'acquisitions'; she almost felt sorry for the poor boy with Lucius eying him like a predator would its next meal. But she was sure that Harry could take care of himself. "Oh dear, I just spotted Nott. I still have a few 'business arrangements' to discuss with him, things I'm sure Harry wouldn't be interested in. Lucius, if you don't mind entertaining Harry for a few minutes...?" she left the sentence trailing, waiting for Lucius to assure her that he wouldn't mind _entertaining _Harry in the least, a fact which she was most certain of.

"Of course, Angostura. That is, if Harry doesn't mind being stuck with me as company," Lucius intoned, turning to Harry with a sexy half-smile that he had perfected over the years and waiting for a response.

Harry blushed a bit at Lucius's obvious interest, but managed to reply without stammering incoherently like an enamored fool. "I would be delighted," he spoke, gazing coyly up at Lucius as he swirled his champagne languidly in the delicate crystal glass he held tightly within his grasp, glad that he had something in his hands to keep him from wringing them together in his nervousness.

"Fabulous," Angostura broke in, pleased. "I'll just leave you two here to get to know each other then, and catch up with you later." And with that said, she smiled knowingly and turned, making her way across the room in purposeful strides, her black evening gown swishing gracefully as she hunted Nott down amongst the crowd.

Harry gave a nervous smile to the older man whom Angostura had quite purposefully left him with. He couldn't believe how obvious she could be at times, though he knew his blushing and apparent nervousness had given away much more than she ever could have. He could feel another blush coming on as he realized how silly Mr. Malfoy must think him, and quickly turned his attention to the contents of his glass, pretending to take interest in it and letting his fringe fall down to cover as much of his face as possible.

Little did Harry know that Lucius Malfoy found this image very enticing and did not think him 'silly' in the least. In fact, he found him quite intriguing. After all, Angostura didn't hire just anyone; this boy must have quite a bit of potential to have caught her interest. Of course, he had caught Lucius's interest as well, though undoubtedly for a much different reason, although he assumed that Angostura appreciated her new employee's good looks just as much as he did.

The young man had a classic beauty and a certain boyish charm, though he seemed not to be aware of it, which made him even more desirable in Lucius's expert opinion. His hair was shiny and dark, almost black in color, contrasting nicely with his pale, unblemished skin. He had a slender, though muscled, build. He stood at an approximate height of 5'7", a good four or five inches shorter than Lucius himself, just the way he happened to like it. He was overall very pleasing to look upon, although Lucius found himself most intrigued by Harry's startlingly green eyes, reminding him of two sparkling emeralds, his favorite jewel for some indefinable reason. But it looked like he had found a new favorite 'jewel,' at least for the time being.

Ascertaining that Harry didn't seem apt to start a conversation any time soon, Lucius took it upon himself to strike one up. "So, do you enjoy working at Aurora International?" he asked conversationally, hoping to loosen Harry up a bit before he started in on the questions he really wanted to ask.

Harry glanced up from under his curtain of hair, pausing to look at Lucius appraisingly for a moment before answering. "Yes, everyone has been very kind. Angostura has helped me out a lot. Do you enjoy working at Deschutes Enterprises, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry remarked politely, tilting his head in question as he looked up at the imposing figure of one of the most powerful business men in all of Britain, if not the world.

Lucius smiled at Harry's inquiry, grasping the opportunity he had inadvertently provided him with. "Feel free to call me Lucius, Harry," he practically purred, completely ignoring the question that had been asked of him. He felt there had been enough small talk and besides, it was almost time for him to be leaving. He had made his appearance, which was all that was required of him, and was now ready to go home, preferably in the company of the young man standing before him. "I do enjoy my line of work, though I typically hate having to attend social events such as these. The only redeeming factor that made this one worth coming to is the fact that I met you," Lucius spoke charmingly, smiling sensuously. Harry seemed a bit shocked at his forwardness, but in a pleased way. He decided it was time to go in for the kill. "How would you like to get out of here? I have an apartment just a few minutes away and I would love it if you would join me," he lilted, turning the last sentence into a question, asking if Harry would care to join him for the night.

Harry seemed interested in the offer, though reluctant to accept. He bit his lip in consternation as he contemplated the situation, looking nervously around the ballroom, everywhere but at Lucius. Spotting Angostura chatting to Nott across the room, he latched on to the excuse. "Well...I really shouldn't leave Angostura. I mean, I arrived here with her and all..." he trailed off uncertainly, turning back to Lucius, who only smiled in reassurance.

"I'm sure she won't mind. In fact, I'll bet she figured that we would be leaving together when she left us here to go talk to Nott," Lucius supplied, hoping that it would assuage Harry's worries.

Instead, it seemed to make Harry's anxiety increase tenfold as he attempted to sort out his thoughts. He was attracted to Lucius, but it really wasn't like him to go home with someone after having just met them. But you only live once, right? And he might not have another opportunity like this any time soon. His mind made up, he turned back to Lucius with a more confident air than he had previously had. "I assume you have a limo to take us there?" he asked, deftly accepting Lucius's offer.

Lucius smiled lasciviously in response, swiftly leading his new prey towards the enormous double doors leading into the stylish ballroom. They quickly made their exit, easily forging their way through the crowd, which parted fluidly to make room for Lucius. Neither of them noticed Angostura watching their escape from across the room with a smirk on her face and her amber eyes glowing with pleased amusement.

* * *

Author's Notes: I just felt like writing a Harry/Lucius fic and somehow it just turned out an AU based in the 'real' world. In case you were wondering, Harry is about 22 years old in this fic and Lucius is in his early to mid forties. And as a side note, Angostura is not going to be a Mary Sue; so don't worry. I hope you found this first part interesting. I'm not exactly sure what will happen in the next chapter, though I do think that I will be introducing Draco in it. And don't hold your breath waiting for chapter two; it will probably take a while before I get around to writing it. By the way, I am sorry if there are any errors in spelling or grammar; I do not have a beta for this fic as of yet. So, if you find any mistakes, please just let me know and I will try to fix them as soon as I can. 

(1) Angostura – the aromatic bitter bark of either of two South American trees (I thought that the whole aromatic but bitter thing would help to sort of symbolize her personality.)


	2. Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

Summary: Lucius Malfoy, CEO for Deschutes Enterprises. Harry Potter, upstart at Aurora International. Two people destined for greatness, and each other. But at what price? SLASH of the Lucius/Harry variety and a blatant AU.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: TWO'S COMPANY, THREE'S A CROWD

Rushing past the door man with nary a nod, Lucius led his lovely companion swiftly to his penthouse suite on the very top floor. The elevator ride up was torturously long, though the two managed to make it without necking like pubescent teenage boys. Barely.

When they reached the top floor with a small ding to signal their arrival, Lucius and Harry were just about ready to jump each other then and there and shag on the runner in the hallway. Once again, they curbed their more primitive desires as Lucius hastily retrieved his set of keys from inside his coat pocket. It was a moment fumbling with the lock before the door finally opened with a click and the two pushed their way inside. Harry took a brief second to admire the extravagantly, though tastefully, decorated loft. It was done up in a lavish contemporary style, with a simple, clean design and sleek leather furniture that had obviously cost a pretty penny. He didn't get much of a chance to glance around, though, before he was ravished by the beautiful blonde who had brought him up.

Lucius locked him in a hungry kiss as he closed the door behind him with a swift, blind kick. They continued their lip lock for a few more minutes before a sudden noise managed to break Harry's concentration. Peeling Lucius off of his neck, he looked him quite seriously in the eye.

"Did you hear that? Is there someone else here?" Harry questioned anxiously, nervously glancing towards the direction where he had heard the sound, coming presumably from the bathroom. He could have sworn he'd heard someone drop something accompanied by a loud curse, though Lucius seemed not to have heard a thing. Of course, that could have been attributed to the fact that he was a little bit..._preoccupied _at the moment.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Lucius replied automatically, returning to his ministrations without concern. He had an excellent security system; it would be near impossible for anyone to have snuck in.

Harry wasn't so easily put off, however. Pushing Lucius a back a step, he continued to gaze worriedly down the hall. "I swear I heard something..." he continued to press, glancing warily up at Lucius, who looked somewhat frustrated in the hiatus to their activities. "Could you please just check it out?" Harry asked sincerely, gazing intently into Lucius's eyes. It was apparent that he would not back down on this point and that if Lucius didn't check out 'the noise,' their earlier activities may not resume. Lucius resigned himself to his fate.

Trudging in a very unMalfoyish manner down the hallway of his flat, he stepped before the bathroom door before turning back towards Harry and lifting a brow as if to ask, 'Is this where you were referring to?' Upon receiving a nod from the brunette, Lucius grabbed the silver handle of the door and jerked it open. An exclamation of surprise and shock was let out. One that was not uttered by Lucius.

A voice drifted from the bathroom, one that Harry didn't recognize. "Father! What on earth are you doing here?" Lucius's son? Harry hadn't even known he had one, though he supposed it made sense. His fears of burglars or--dare he even think it--ghosts, put aside, Harry crept up to stand behind Lucius just as he was replying.

"I could ask you the same thing, Draco," the father replied, glaring with frustration at his also blonde haired heir for the untimely interruption. Harry noticed that the boy didn't look much younger than him, if at all, which was a somewhat awkward thought.

"Well..." Draco began to answer his father's question before suddenly taking note of Harry's presence. "Who are you?" he changed tactics, staring at Harry suspiciously.

Harry felt somewhat ill at ease under the intense silver eyed scrutiny, and shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot as he gazed back. He was about to answer what the blonde boy had rather rudely asked, but Lucius managed to beat him to it.

"Draco, this is Harry. Harry, this is my son Draco," he introduced without passion before turning his attention back to his son. "You haven't answered by question. And don't even think about changing the subject again. What are you doing here?" The man's voice was rather cold and harsh, though there was an undertone of concern just barely audible in the words.

"I'm on break, remember?" Draco answered evasively, turning to head back into the bathroom and absently combing his fingers through his hair.

"We're not done yet," Lucius informed him, stopping Draco in his tracks. Harry felt as if he was intruding, though he didn't want to draw any more attention to himself by moving away now. "I thought you were going to Greece with...what's her name...Stella?"

"I was...we broke up, though..." Draco explained, head drooping as he did so. The break up had obviously been rather hard on him. Lucius's eyes softened as he took in his son's depressed stance.

"You are, of course, welcome to stay," he told Draco calmly before turning back to glance at Harry, as if uncertain what to do with him in the current circumstances. He looked back at his son once more before letting out a sigh and coming to a conclusion. "Harry, you are welcome to stay too; it's late. There is a guestroom down the hall that you can sleep in," he announced decisively, though with no little amount of disappointment.

Harry seemed surprised by the sudden offer. "I can just grab a taxi..." he feebly argued before giving in to Lucius's request upon seeing the look that he gave him. "Alright...thanks." He felt awkward staying the night at this man's house, though that of course had been what he had had in mind all along, but it was...different now. It wasn't exactly logical, but he suddenly felt uncomfortable allowing this relative stranger to take him into his home. But...what the hell, right? It's not like he had anywhere better to go.

He followed sedately as Lucius led him down the hallway to room at the end, decorated in blues and silvers. It had a queen sized bed in it that looked quite comfortable and was done up just as nicely as the rest of the apartment. Harry had expected nothing less.

Sighing and rubbing his forehead briskly, as if to ward off an oncoming headache, Lucius muttered something about grabbing a toothbrush and a pair of pajama pants for his guest before rushing back out of the room in purposeful strides. Feeling out of place and not knowing what to do, Harry merely sat down on the bed and examined the room.

There was a lovely, antique looking armoire gracing one side of the room with a lovely, mahogany desk on the opposite wall. The old world feel, though beautiful and rather cozy, seemed not to go with the feel of the rest of the house, though Harry found it quite to his liking. He especially liked the velvety curtains, drawn at the moment, which hung down to the floor and pooled at the bottom. They were elegant, though not over the top.

Lying down and resting his head on one of the many over stuffed feather pillows, Harry let his eyelids shut, realizing for the first time that night just how tired he was. He had been up at four that morning, after all. Without realizing it, he feel asleep, not even able to stay awake long enough for Lucius to return with his things.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Draco is in this chapter! Things will be getting..._complicated _from this point on, just to warn you. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one and I hope you all were satisfied with this chapter. I know the chapters aren't very long, but if I made them any longer it would take me a _really _long time to update, longer than usual. Speaking of updates, I don't know when I'll be able to post chapter three, although I do have a few ideas for it and am excited to get started. 


	3. Bed and Breakfast

Summary: Lucius Malfoy, CEO for Deschutes Enterprises. Harry Potter, upstart at Aurora International. Two people destined for greatness, and each other. But at what price? SLASH of the Lucius/Harry variety and a blatant AU.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: BED AND BREAKFAST

The smell of coffee drifting in from the direction of the kitchen was a blessing to Draco as he was rudely awoken by the sudden buzzing of an alarm clock sitting atop his nightstand. Cursing himself for bothering to set the bloody thing at all, considering it was Sunday, he blindly reached a hand out to shut the nuisance up. Too bad he was already awake and wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now no matter how hard he might try.

Stretching languidly and taking one last moment to savor the warm confines of his covers, he reluctantly hauled himself out of bed, slipping his feet into his elegant silver slippers and grabbing his robe from its place on a hook inside of his closet before putting that on as well. Why on earth did his father have to keep the flat so bloody cold?

Wiping sleep from his eyes and vainly attempting to shake himself awake, Draco shuffled his way out of his room, not bothering to close his door on the way out. It's not like he had anything in there he needed to hide or anything.

Passing by his mother's old room, he briefly paused as he noticed that the usually shut door was wide open, momentarily shocked and confused before he suddenly remembered the 'guest' his father had brought home the night before. The boy really couldn't be much older than himself, if he was even older at all. Despite the fact that he found that thought somewhat disturbing, he did have to admit that it was somewhat reassuring. If his father was able to get that much action after turning forty, then chances were fairly good that he would be able to as well. Not that he expected any differently, of course.

Silently creeping up to the doorframe and taking a peek inside, he found the boy—Harry was it?—still fast asleep and wrapped up in the covers as if they were a cocoon. The scene caused Draco to smile despite himself. He had to admit that the boy was rather attractive. And undeniably cute at the moment as well.

Not wanting to be caught staring, he decided that it was about time he made his way to the breakfast table. The smell of fresh cooked waffles greeted him as he stepped into the airy breakfast nook, the welcome scent making him glad to be home. He had really missed his and his father's Sunday breakfast ritual.

"Morning," Draco greeted his father, stepping into the kitchen and grabbing a mug to pour his coffee into. Despite their near constant bickering, he and his father had always gotten along rather well and he had missed their time together.

"Good morning, Draco," Lucius greeted his son, not bothering to turn away from the eggs he was scrambling. "Would you mind waking Harry and letting him know that breakfast is ready?" It was more of a request than a question really, though Draco decided to answer anyway.

"Sure." Setting his coffee down on the table in his usual spot, Draco turned to amble back down the hallway and wake the sleeping beauty. He felt somewhat awkward, since he really didn't know Harry at all and it had been a long time since they had had any guests.

Walking up to the brunette's bedside, Draco wondered exactly how he should go about waking up the boy. He was sleeping rather peacefully and it seemed a shame to wake him, but he supposed that it would be even more of a shame if the other missed breakfast. But should he just tell him it was time to get up or shake him awake? Was the other a light sleeper or was he one of those people who didn't even wake up with an alarm clock blaring in their ear. Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Umm…Harry? It's time to wake up, breakfast's ready," Draco spoke in a vain attempt to get the boy up. Sighing, he tried again. "Harry, you need to get up now," he spoke, louder this time and with a bit of shaking. Harry only mumbled incoherently and burrowed further into the covers.

"Harry! Wake up!" Draco nearly shouted now, shaking the boy rather roughly despite his earlier hesitation.

"No, I don't want to go to school," Harry complained sleepily, shoving a pillow over his head and hiding from Draco as best he could.

Draco sighed. Really, if he hadn't been getting so irritated by now, then the whole situation would have been rather humorous. As it was, he simply couldn't believe how sound a sleeper Harry seemed to be.

Steeling himself, knowing that his father would probably be upset with his 'rudeness,' Draco took a deep breath in preparation for his next attempt to rouse the still sleeping brunette. "HARRY! WAKE UP!" he shouted as loud as he possibly could, shaking the boy almost violently before proceeding to rip the covers off of the bed and making a mad grab for the pillow Harry was using as cover, unable to pry it from Harry's hands.

Sitting up with a start, Harry suddenly released his hold on the pillow, which caused Draco to land with a thump on the floor due to the fact that he had still been pulling on the other end. Blinking in confusion, Harry leaned over the side of the bed, eyes growing wide as the realization of what had just happened dawned on him.

"Oh my God! I am _so_ sorry!" Harry cried in distress, scrambling off the bed and to Draco's side. Draco gave him a withering glance as Harry babbled on. "I didn't mean to…Are you okay? I—shit, Draco…I feel awful!"

It was then that Lucius came upon the scene, having wondered what on earth was going on when he heard Draco's yell followed by a loud thump. He stopped short as he noticed Draco sitting on the floor with a pillow in his hand, Harry kneeling by his side and looking worried. He raised an eyebrow, wondering exactly what had happened here. "Do either of you care to give me an explanation?" he asked calmly, glancing between the two.

Draco was the first to respond. "Apparently Harry is a very heavy sleeper and doesn't like to be disturbed from his beauty rest," Draco announced with mild sarcasm, pushing himself up off the floor and carefully dusting off his robe.

Harry by now was blushing profusely. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…I was sleeping and then Draco woke me up and I didn't realize what was going on and he must have been pulling on the other end of the pillow I was holding on to and when I let it go he went flying onto the floor…" Harry explained without pause, going through the whole story rather quickly in his embarrassment. He looked down at the floor in mild shame as he awaited Lucius's response.

Taking a moment to process Harry's words, Lucius suddenly snorted in amusement at his son's expense. Upon receiving a glare from Draco, Lucius attempted to quash the chuckles forming in the back of his throat. Coughing to cover them up, he decided that it was probably better to just change the subject, as Draco looked as if he was getting rather pissed off and Harry looked as if he wished to disappear into the carpet.

"Well, I don't know if Draco informed you, Harry, but breakfast is ready," Lucius announced, offering a hand to Harry to help him off the floor.

Hesitantly, Harry accepted. "Umm…thank you very much. It smells delicious," Harry commented politely, following Draco and Lucius to the breakfast nook where an elegant glass table laden with waffles, eggs, and juice awaited them.

"There's coffee in the kitchen if you would like some," Lucius commented, sitting down at his usual spot about the round table. Harry nodded, making his way into the kitchen, while Draco sat down in his typical chair.

Returning with a steaming mug, Harry sat at the available chair, smiling in gratitude though he still felt a bit awkward. He was surprised by how nice it felt to be invited to eat breakfast with Lucius and Draco. It was a feeling that he had never gotten in his own 'home' growing up or in his lonely apartment eating microwaved meals all by himself. He couldn't help but feel happy to be welcome for once, even if he knew it wouldn't last.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's been quite a while, but here's chapter 3. I know it has kind of veered off from the way the fic started out, but it will come back to the drama/romance...eventuallyl. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and/or read so far. It probably will be quite a while before I get around to updating again, so don't hold your breath. 


End file.
